Sketchbook
by Firesword
Summary: Drabble. Set in the world of 'Unpredictable Life'. Harry, Severus, & Sketches.


First Published on 16 October 2005  
Edited on 16 October 2005

**Fic Title:** Sketchbook  
**Author:** Firesword  
**Summary: **Drabble. Harry, Severus, and sketches.  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and its characters belong to JK Rowling and so on.  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** HP/SS. OOC. Purr Fluff. Bunny arose because of pic. Set in the world of 'Unpredictable Life'?

**SKETCHBOOK**

by Firesword

In the Great Hall, a lot of students were busy doing their assignments as the Library and most study corners in the castle were undergoing some renovation. Harry, too, was busy doing his Potions assignment, but as he had been working on that for the past hour, he was soon getting restless.

Harry muttered a soft curse and pushed his parchment away, before thrusting his hand into his bag and taking out his sketchbook.

"What are you doing?" Ron muttered. "Aren't you going to be in trouble if..." His friend leaned closer and whispered into his ear. "What if he comes here and he sees you not working?"

"I need a bloody break," Harry answered moodily.

"What is up with you? You've been acting strange since morning!"

Emerald eyes flickered over to his right, and Harry smiled, a little ruefully. "You honestly don't want to know." At his reply, Ron started to swear quite explosively and Harry laughed softly.

The bracelet Severus had given him gleamed softly under the light that penetrated the tall windows of the Great Hall. Harry smiled fondly as he looked at it, and then shook his head slightly before opening his sketchbook. He turned to the page he had last worked at, and continued to work on the small sketch of Severus sleeping. He knew that Ron had noticed him, but thankfully, his friend was not too curious about what he was drawing.

"Trust Bill to get you addicted to something," Ron mumbled softly.

Harry sniggered and touched up on the shadows on the Potions Master's side.

All around the picture, there were small, scribbled words of quotes, and all were the words Severus had said to him. His personal favorite was:_ 'I have plans...'_ Harry had even drawn a small face resembling his lover, and Severus had this little, sexy smirk on his lips. He was so preoccupied with what he was doing he had not noticed Severus' presence.

Suddenly, a shadow had fallen over him and his sketchbook was pulled out of his grasp.

_:Start working on your assignment:_ Severus instructed him crisply.

_:All right.:_ Harry gulped and hastily reached out for his abandoned assignment. His eyes stared blankly at the words written on the paper as a blush slowly crept up to his face. Beside him, Ron had hid his face behind his textbook.

_:Hmmmm. You did pay attention. How remarkable it is that you actually remembered what I had said to you: _Severus whispered silkily inside his mind.

_:Sev...: _Harry felt his face getting hotter.

_:I wonder if you can use your ability to remember what I have taught you ... academically:_ Severus continued on blithely.

_:All right, all right, Sev. I get the picture.:_

_:You should stop drawing -- no, you should start charming these sketchbooks of yours, love.:_ Harry heard the mental sigh. _:Can you imagine how scandalous it would be if this falls into the hands of Draco:_

_:Like he's going to do anything: _Harry retorted. _:He respects you too much:_

_:I can only hope, but will he remain respectful if he notices the huge bump under the blanket? Not to mention the legs that are sticking out of it ... and those can't possibly be mine.:_

_Yes, they're not. _Harry groaned.

_:Now, get my assignment ready. I'll look over it later. And love...:_

Harry shyly looked to his left and took back his sketchbook. However, Severus did not release it. Although he did not want to, he looked up at Severus through his eyelashes.

_Oh hell. _His stomach tightened as his eyes stared at Severus' slightly, curved lips.

_:I do have plans for this evening.:_ The sexy smirk grew sexier.

The emerald-eyed wizard was still blushing furiously after Severus had left. Harry quickly covered his face in his hands and ignored the sounds that Ron was making beside him.

"What did I tell you?"

"All right, Ron. Don't keep reminding me," Harry muttered.

"But you never listen! Did you want him to catch you sketching every time?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Well, no..."

"Right."

"Seriously."

"Right."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
